Tell a Megazoid How To Get To Sesame Street-A Brief Sequel
by zooman
Summary: My story is a brief sequel to my earlier Outer Limits story. The Megazoid blackmails Big Bird into helping him go after the whole human race.


Tell a Megazoid How To Get To Sesame Street-A Brief Sequel

The Megazoid jumped up and down on the pavement while making loud, alien, terrifying screeching noises. His tail whipped up and down and cracked the pavement. The alien being waved his arms all about while his beak moved up and down in a frightening looking way.

"IT'S BEEN SAID THAT PERHAPS, MAN IS BETTER OFF NOT MAKING CONTACT WITH ANOTHER LIFE FORM. IT'S POSSIBLE MAN COULD END WITH A HOSTILE LIFEFORM, READY TO PUT MAN AT HIS MERCY!" (the voice of the Controller).

Susan, Bob, Gordon, Marie, Louis, Mr. Hooper, Big Bird and David all ran screaming into Mr. Hooper's store. The door slammed shut behind them, while the children on Sesame Street all went running in different directions while shouting in terror.

Sesame Street looked to be completely deserted, save for the Megazoid who jumped up and waving his feathered arms and making loud alien screeching noises.

The bird like alien then gradually calmed down and sauntered over towards the parked spaceship on the basketball court. Upon reaching the strange, glowing craft the Megazoid scampered up the side of the craft and jumped down into the control room.

Inside the control room, the bird like alien, moved stealthily over towards one of the blue computers along the wall, and pressed his right talon down upon it. The computer made a loud beeping sound and a metallic like chime as the oval shaped device slid open horizontally revealing a huge, white, metal square covered with tiny white buttons, in a large circular dark blue, metal. compartment. "It's fortunate Henderson James' brother, Carter James, had this thing on him when I killed him in that swamp on my home planet," the alien thought to himself as he grabbed hold of the square shaped object in his left talon. The compartment began glowing bright red and made a strange computerized screaming sound. The Megazoid punched his other talon into the compartment, destroying the whole thing into a mess of smouldering burnt circuits.

Back on Sesame Street, inside Mr. Hooper's store, the group of humans and Big Bird all huddled together, and shook with fear as Mr. Hooper pulled the drapes over all the windows, and David fiddled with the door knob. "Double locking the door," trembled David. Big Bird's whole body shook with fear. "Fear is actually a good thing at times," said Susan as she fearfully took a few steps backwards, away from the group, with her mouth drooped open, "fear can give us that extra energy when we need it." Big bird and Bob and Gordon all turned to look at Susan. "How do you mean Susan?" the giant yellow muppet asked nervously.

At that moment, some catchy music began playing from out of nowhere's. Susan's whole body went into a nervous dance movement. "FEAR, IS THAT ONE THING YOU NEED TO MAKE YOU RUN," Susan was now singing along to the beat of the music, her body dancing from side to side.

Big Bird and the other humans all began doing the same dance movement as well, and were moving all about the store. "FEAR, IS THAT THING THAT CAN KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOES," sang Louis, still trembling, but all the while dancing, "FEAR IS SOMETIMES WHAT WE ALL NEED."

Bob and Marie danced towards each other, then both of them grabbed each other's right hand, and raised their hands up high all the while shaking uneasily and doing the dance. "FEAR CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THE DANGER!" sang Marie as she twirled her body around and around. Her knees both trembled and moved back and forth as she danced.

"FEAR IS A TOOL WITH WHAT YOU NEED!" sang Gordon as he danced, shook with terror and leaned his body back against the lunch counter in the store with his arms outright.

The catchy music just played on from nowhere's.

"FEAR IS SOMETIMES ALL WE HAVE AT THE MOMENT," David sang while doing the dance movement of the moonwalk in the middle of the store. His eyes opened wide with fright.

From far outside, everybody heard the sound of of a loud, alien screeching sound. The sound was terrifying. The catchy music stopped and everybody in the store stopped dancing.

The whole group once more all huddled together in fright, as they all timidly opened the drapes and stared at the Megazoid walking slowly down the street towards the front of the store, while waving the huge, white, metallic square shaped object in his right talon, in front of his chest. "HEY BIG BIRD!" thundered the horrifying voice of the bird like alien as he crept slowly towards the store while waving the white square, "I CAN BLACKMAIL YOU INTO HELPING ME, CAPTURE AND MURDER ALL THE HUMANS! THIS THING IS AN ADVANCED MOBILE PHONE WHICH I TOOK FROM ONE OF THE JAMES BROTHERS, MY ENEMIES, WHICH GOES ONLINE! I LOOKED UP SOME VERY INTERESTING INFORMATION ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS BIG BIRD, WHICH, IF YOU REFUSE TO HELP ME, I'LL SHOW ALL OVER SESAME STREET!" A loud, alien screeching sound followed the Megazoid's chilling voice.

Inside Mr. Hooper's store the humans and Big Bird all looked at each other, puzzled. "What the heck is a mobile phone?" asked Bob weakly and uneasily. His face contorted in fear, "what the heck is online?"

Big Bird leaned over Marie's and Susan's shoulders as he looked with caution out the window at the approaching Megazoid outside. "What is blackmail?" he asked in a curious tone of voice, "is that when the mailman accidentally spills ink on the envelopes?"

From outside the store, the Megazoid continued to move slowly down the street towards the front of the store The alien let out another of his terrifying, loud screeching sounds. His tail whipped up and down and cracked the pavement beneath it. "AS FOR WHAT KIND OF INFORMATION I HAVE ON YOUR FRIENDS BIG BIRD!" shouted the dangerous alien in a frightening sounding voice, "I HAPPENED TO LOOK AT A PLAYBOY SITE AND I FOUND THE NUDE PHOTOS OF SUSAN!"

The Megazoid held up the huge, white square in his talon for all in the store to see and in the centre of the square an image appeared of Susan standing nude in a white room. A big grin on her face with her arms outwards.

Inside Mr. Hooper's store everybody, Susan's face turned bright red as she gazed out the window. Everybody in the store all turned to look at her in shock. "What boy did you play with?" Big Bird asked her, "did the two of you play checkers?"

Outside on the street the Megazoid growled ferociously in between the weird, alien bird like screeching sounds. "AND DAVID! I DID SOME CHECKING ONLINE AND I READ WHERE YOU USED TO LIKE TO GET YOUR KICKS RUNNING AMOK IN A NEIGHBORHOOD, WEARING NOTHING BUT A TEE SHIRT WITH A SUPERMAN EMBLEM ON IT!" The Megazoid's chilling voice thundered all about the street outside.

In the middle of the white square, the Megazoid held in his talon an image appeared on the screen of David standing between two serious looking, blue uniformed policemen with a wild expression on his face. In the image he wore only a light blue tee shirt, with a Superman emblem in the middle of it.

Inside Mr. Hooper's store, David stared with horror at the alien outside, turned red and broke out in cold sweat. He slapped his forehead with his right hand. Everybody in the store all turned slowly to stare at David with their mouths open in shock.

Outside on the street, the Megazoid kept on moving slowly towards the front of Mr. Hooper's store. His tail moved sideways now. "AND YOUR FRIENDS ERNIE AND BERT ARE IN ACTUALITY A PAIR OF HOMOSEXUALS!" the voice of the Megazoid thundered all about the street. In the white square held in his talon, an image/live footage of the muppets Ernie and Bert both in their bed together, appeared in the middle of the square.

Inside Mr. Hooper's store, the group all shook with fear as they looked with fear out the window. "EITHEIR AGREE TO JOIN ME, MY BROTHER BIG BIRD IN DESTROYING THE HUMAN RACE ALL OVER EARTH, AND HELP ME TO BREED A RACE OF MEGAZOIDS ALL OVER THE EARTH, OR I WILL SHOW THESE IMAGES TO EVERYBODY ON SESAME STREET! WHAT WILL IT BE BIG BIRD?!" The Megazoid's chilling voice could be heard thundering all over the whole street from outside. The group all trembled with fear, as they looked with horror and interest out the window. Then the group began making brief glances in shock at each other. "Mr. Looper," Big Bird asked the elderly storekeeper who just at the window quaking in fear. "HOOPER!" "Susan when did you pose for playboy?" Gordon asked Susan with a stern look in his eyes. "I was on acid at the time," David said, shaking his head with a look of regret. "Sexuals who live in a home?" Big Bird asked stupidly.

"IT COULD BE MIND SHATTERING EXPERIENCE FOR MAN TO ENCOUNTER AN ALIEN BEING AT LONG LAST. IT MAY NOT HAPPEN FOR DECADES TO COME AS YET!" (the voice of the Controller).

EPILOGUE-In their apartment, Ernie and Bert stand arguing over who gets the red box of chocolate cookies lying on the table in front of them.

Just then the Megazoid bursts through the door, growling and waving his talons wildly above his head. Ernie and Bert start screaming as the Megazoid chases the two muppets all about their apartment.


End file.
